


Nice Legs

by Pieceofship



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: M/M, Mondo in a skirt, Skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Mondo very unwillingly lends Sakura his pants for class, resulting in him hiding out in the bathroom stall.





	Nice Legs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiBreeby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/gifts).



“Mondo, Sakura needs to get into your pants!”

Mondo choked on his lunch as Aoi more or less yelled those words, he coughed and looked at the two, feeling his face flush red.

“Aoi, you may want to clarify that.” Sakura said, equally embarrassed as Mondo was. 

“Sorry man, looks like your still a virgin.” Leon snickered, though he immediately stopped once he caught sight of Mondo’s glare. 

“Fuck off.” he cracked his knuckles before returning his attention back to Sakura and Aoi. “So what the hell is this about?!”

“In class it is required that everyone wears either a long skirt or pants for a project that requires handling chemicals.” Sakura explained. “As you can see by my attire,” she gestured to her usual skirt that she wore everyday. “I fail to meet those standards.”

“Okay... so what does this have to do with me?” Mondo asked.

“You see, I do not have enough time to get proper a skirt or pants to meet the guidelines.” Sakura pointed out. “See, very few people here have a size similar to mine. Although you’re smaller than me, your pants are very baggy. I have no doubt they would fit me.”

“Couldn’t you ask that coach guy or the guy who’s always looking for bugs?” Mondo suggested.

“Nekomaru needs proper clothing for his training with Akane, which tends to happen randomly throughout the day.” Sakura pointed out. “And as for Gonta... as nice as he is... I much rather not risk finding some of his insect friends in his pockets.”

Yeah, he definitely couldn’t argue with that logic though there was a major flaw. 

“What the hell am I suppose to do? I only have these fucking pants on me!” he huffed.

“See, you already have a habit of skipping class.” Aoi stated.

“Which is a habit that you definitely need to break.” Sakura added in.

“Let’s deal with one problem at a time.” Mondo frowned.

“But either way, you would be cool just hiding out in a bathroom stall until class is over, right?” Aoi asked.

Truthfully hiding out in the men’s bathroom stall in his underwear wasn’t something he was keen on... But he was planning to skip class anyway, might as well do something helpful while he skipped. 

He let out a sigh. “Fuck it, fine.”

“Alright! Now let’s hurry up!” Aoi mused.

It took Aoi and Leon (who decided to help just for shits and giggles.) running back and fourth between each bathroom to take and run Mondo’s pants to Sakura. Though much to Mondo’s surprise Leon returned after he went to give Aoi the pants to run over to Sakura. He figured Leon would just ditch him afterwards.

“How you doing in there?” Leon asked.

“I’m sitting in a bathroom stall in my boxers, take a wild fucking guess.” Mondo grumbled.

“Yeah, well in case you get cold I brought you this.” Leon threw something over the door of the stall, which Mondo instinctively caught. His face flushed red upon realizing it was Sakura’s skirt that Leon had tossed over.

“What the fuck?!” he shouted from inside the stall. “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“Hey, it was Aoi’s idea, not mine!” he clarified. “Her logic was it wasn’t fair to leave you with nothing.”

“Like hell I’m gonna wear a skirt!” he shouted, letting the garment fall to the floor.

“Yeah, that’s what I figured.” Leon responded. “Well, see you later.”

“Wait, you’re just gonna leave me here?!” Mondo questioned. Leon wasn’t exactly a model student, so Mondo kind of just assumed he would ditch class to keep him company if he came back. “When did you start going to class on time?”

“Since I started sharing a class with that student from Canada.” Leon stated. “You know, she’s a bit on the plain side, but in a really cute way.” Yeah, Mondo knew the one. He also knew she was a lesbian with a girlfriend who could probably kick Leon’s ass, but he kept that to himself. “So uhh... later?” 

Mondo let out a sigh as Leon left. Great, now what could he do to pass the time? He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his cellphone. Normally he wasn’t really much of a surfing the internet guy, but if he could pass the time than sure. Maybe he could download some cellphone game to keep him busy? Or maybe-

Mondo watched in horror as his cellphone slipped from his grip, he had no time to react as his phone fell into the toilet with a ‘plop’. He gawked in horror as his phone sank to the bottom of the toilet bowl.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Mondo shouted, punching the wall of the stall in frustration. 

Of all the fucking things that had to happen today, losing his pants and his phone?! Least now he had an excuse to get a new phone, a cracked screen was one thing. But no way in hell was he reaching in there to get his phone! But now what to do to pass time? He was never a patient man... taking a nap would be ideal, but falling asleep on the can wasn’t. All Mondo could do was wait until Sakura’s class was over and he could have his pants back. 

Which was easier said than done. 

There was only so much one could do to stay amused while in a bathroom stall, picking at toilet paper quickly grew boring. Mondo sighed, regretting that he didn’t bring some comics or something to do. It was then he realized how rather thirsty he was. Shit, some cola could be great... Though it wasn’t like he could waltz on over to the nearest vending machine and grab one.

But he was in the bathroom and the bathroom had a sink. Water wasn’t as good as cola, but it would be enough to quench his thirst. Mondo kept quiet and listened, judging by the sound of it, he was the only one in the bathroom. Now came another problem... he glanced at Sakura’s skirt. It’s not like he could just go out there in his underwear, even if they were his favourite boxers! 

It would just be for a few seconds, get a quick drink then go back into the stall for hiding. With a sigh he grabbed the skirt and slipped it on, rather surprised her skirt actually seemed to fit him somehow, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to question it. Now that he was actually wearing the skirt now... next step was to leave the stall... in said skirt.

Mondo Oowada, leader of the biggest biker in all of japan... was wearing a fucking skirt! 

“Sakura, you owe me big time for this...” he grumbled and stepped outside of the safety of the stall. 

Mondo made his way over to the sink, catching sight of himself in the mirror. The only redeeming quality of the skirt was that it showed just how muscular his legs were... he probably would looked better if he shaved or waxed them or whatever. He shook his head, why was he thinking about that? Every second he stood there in this damn skirt was just more time he was risking of someone walking in and seeing him like this.

He turned the taps and cupped his hands together, gathering as much water as he could hold before bringing it to his lips to drink. Ah, that was refreshing. He cupped his hands and drank a second time, then a third time. There, now with his thirst quenched he could go back and-

Mondo froze, hearing the sound of footsteps. Shit! Time to hide! He was about to book but as soon as he took the first step back to the stall he slipped on some goddamn toilet paper some jackass left behind. Fuck! He bit into his cheek to keep from shouting as he made contact with the floor.

“I know you’re in there!” an all too familiar voice bellowed out. “If you don’t have a hall pass I have no choice to to give you detent-“

Mondo slowly lifted himself off the ground and looked at the other student before him. Great, of all people who had to walk in on him in a goddamn skirt it had to be Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Both of their faces were consumed with a bright red blush as the scene before them sunk in.

“Fuck....” Mondo groaned.

“La-language!” Kiyotaka attempted to lecture through a stutter. “I... as hall monitor I’m going to need an explanation about your situation.”

Translation, he wanted to know why the hell Mondo was in a skirt! 

“I’m helping out a friend...” he muttered.

“I know I shouldn’t pry, but as not only the hall monitor, but also your friend... I require more information than that.” Kiyotaka gulped, Mondo could just tell he was trying not to stare at the damn skirt he was in.

“Sakura needed some clothes that covered her legs for class... I unwillingly volunteered to lend her my pants.” Mondo explained. “Course me being an idiot, I didn’t bring any spare pants... so I’m... just hiding out here until her class is over.” 

There was a pause, both their faces still a vibrant shade of red, and Kiyotaka undoubtedly trying not to stare at him in Sakura’s skirt.

“While I can hardly condone the act of cutting class...” Kiyotaka began. “Forcing you to attend class while in that would just be distracting to the other students and get in the way of everyone’s education.” 

Mondo let out a sigh of relief. Thank fucking god for that! “Thanks, bro.”

“Indeed, I always did think the skirts for the girl’s uniforms were far too short!” Kiyotaka stated. “It’s unfair to provide them with a uniform, then ask them to bring proper clothing from home.”

“Yeah... sure.” Mondo decided just to go along with it.

“Exactly, as good as your legs look in that, it’s completely unpractical for certain functions.” wait... what did Kiyotaka say about his legs?! He didn’t have time to ask, Kiyotaka reached into his pockets, fetching a pen and paper. “However, as my duty as hall monitor of this school, I must give you a detention. Regardless if you are my friend or not.”

“Fine...” Mondo sighed and begrudgingly accepted the slip. 

“Now that we got that out of the way, you should probably get back into the stall.” Kiyotaka said. “Before any other students come in.”

“Yeah, thanks man.” Mondo nodded, fist bumping with Kiyotaka before he left. 

He took a glance at the mirror, seeing his skirted reflection staring back at him. Did Kiyotaka really think he looked good in this damn skirt? 

Well... his legs did look pretty awesome in it.


End file.
